L'affaire Flint : séducteur ou prédateur ?
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: "Je désire porter plainte contre Marcus Flint pour tentative d'assassinat. - Bien. Je vous écoute Miss Greengrass. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé." Inspirée d'un fait divers réel ayant eu lieu en France il y a quelques années.
1. Chapter 1

Trois coups secs furent frappés contre sa porte.

"Entrez !

\- Hermione !"

Terry Boot, l'assistant de son supérieur, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de son bureau.

Hermione, plongée dans un volumineux dossier, leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

" M. Hopkins veut te voir.

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas envoyé une note, comme d'habitude ? demanda Hermione, perplexe, en indiquant sa poubelle, débordante de notes envoyées par son supérieur.

\- Je sais pas, il tenait vraiment à ce que je te transmette le message en personne."

Terry affichait un visage incertain, incapable de savoir si la convocation de sa collège était une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione soupira.

" Dis-lui que j'arrive. "

Terry hocha la tête et sa tête sortit du bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva et referma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et le rangea. Réajustant son tailleur, elle sortit de son bureau. Elle parcouru d'un pas vif le long couloir du Bureau des Aurors, la moquette bleue nuit étouffant le bruit de ses talons. Elle passa la porte toujours ouverte du bureau de Terry. Il releva la tête et se leva. Il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et frappa à la porte d'un bureau adjacent au sien.

"M. Hopkins, l'Auror Granger est arrivée, annonça Terry.

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Faites-la rentrer Boot !

\- Bien, M. Hopkins."

Terry adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Hermione qui se tenait légèrement en retrait et la fit entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Une fois la porte refermée dans son dos, Hermione se sentit prise au piège. M. Hopkins, la cinquantaine bien entamée, la toisait du haut de son bureau.

" Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie", fit-il avec un sourire forcé, son grand corps sec pivotant vers le seul siège de libre devant son bureau.

Le second siège était déjà occupé par Drago Malefoy. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. M. Hopkins faisait passer ses yeux perçants de l'un à l'autre, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise.

" Bien. Étant donné que je n'ai que vous sous la main, c'est vous qui allez vous charger d'enregistrer une plainte. La plaignante s'appelle Astoria Greegrass. Elle attend dans le bureau 394.

\- Bien M. Hopkins", répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre tandis que Malefoy hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se levèrent et prirent congé de leur supérieur. Il sortirent du bureau et arrivèrent directement dans celui de Teddy. En fait, on est obligé de passer par le bureau de Teddy pour aller dans celui de M. Hopkins. Au milieu d'une pile de parchemins Teddy leur adressa un bref signe de tête quand ils traversèrent son bureau.

Hermione marchait vite dans le couloir. Très vite. Et elle était énervée. Non, carrément furieuse.

" T'en as pas marre, Malefoy ?

\- De ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Toi comme moi savons très bien de quoi je parle. Du fait qu'on soit toujours traités comme … comme rien ! Ça fait deux ans qu'on bosse dans ce service et on a toujours droit à rien ! On a pas fait 5 ans d'études après Poudlard pour trier des dossiers, faire de la paperasse ! Je suis pas Auror pour ça ! Tout le monde ici reçoit des affaires, bosse sur les trucs intéressants. Tout le monde sauf nous ! s'emporta Hermione, furibonde.

\- Je sais. On y peut rien, c'est comme ça. Il m'aime pas à cause de mon casier judiciaire et toi parce que t'es une femme, répondit calmement Malefoy, comme résigné.

\- Cet espèce d'enfoiré misogyne ! Et dois-je rappeler la mention "INNOCENT" taponnée en travers de ton casier judiciaire ?

\- A moi, non, mais à lui, sûrement.

\- En plus t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?! 'Je n'ai que vous sous la main'. On est le dernier choix, le choix par défaut parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre solution. Je ne suis PAS un choix par défaut !"

Malefoy laissa Hermione déverser toute sa colère contre M. Hopkins sans intervenir. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se plaindre : une fille aussi brillante et qui avait vécu autant d'épreuves qu'elle ne pouvait pas être cantonnée qu'à des tâches administratives ennuyeuses. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi M. Hopkins s'obstinait à ne pas l'envoyer sur le terrain. Mais lui, au vu de son passé trouble, il évitait de faire des vagues au Bureau des Aurors.

Hermione souffla pour se calmer alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du bureau 394. Elle n'allait tout de même pas accueillir Astoria Greengrass dans cet état.

Malefoy frappa légèrement à la porte et entra. Astoria Greengrass était assise avec la secrétaire du Bureau des Aurors, un thé à la main. La secrétaire se leva, posa une main réconfortante sur l 'épaule de la jeune femme et sortit du bureau en saluant Hermione et Malefoy.

Hermione se glissa dans le bureau à la suite de Malefoy. Elle s'approcha d'Astoria qui se leva. Elle lui serra la main :

"Bonjour Miss Greengrass. Je suis l'Auror Granger. C'est l'Auror Malefoy et moi-même qui allons prendre votre déposition."

Malefoy lui serra la main à son tour.

La Astoria qu'elle avait devant elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Astoria qu'elle avait connue à Poudlard. Certes, elle avait toujours cette classe et cette élégance mais une grosse balafre traversait sa gorge et son visage paraissait étrangement figé.

" Alors, commença Malefoy, que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je sais que ça va vous croire impossible, tordu, invraisemblable, mais je vous en prie, il faut vraiment que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout ! " Elle semblait vraiment désespérée.

La Plume à Papote grattait le parchemin au fur et à mesure qu'Astoria parlait.

"C'est pour ça que nous sommes là Miss Greengrass, la rassura Hermione. Pour commencer, contre qui portez-vous plainte et pour quel motif ?

\- Je désire porter plainte contre Marcus Flint pour tentative d'assassinat.

\- Bien. Je vous écoute Miss Greengrass. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

_Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis inspirée d'un fait divers réel qui s'est déroulé en France. Je ne dirai bien entendu pas lequel, sinon cette fiction perdrait tout son intérêt ^^_

_Tout avis est évidemment le bienvenue ! :)_

**_Mia._**


	2. Chapter 2

Astoria prit une inspiration tremblotante et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

" On va reprendre depuis le début, l'aida Malefoy en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis quand côtoyez-vous Marcus Flint ?

\- Je … je le connais depuis plusieurs années, depuis Poudlard en fait. Nous étions tous les deux à Serpentard, mais nous n'avions pas plus de lien que ça, commença Astoria d'une voix hésitante. Nous nous sommes recroisés il y a quelques même pas un an."

Astoria sembla réfléchir puis elle reprit doucement :

"C'était i mois en fait. A un bal de charité organisé par sa famille. Il s'est vraiment intéressé à moi. Vous savez, s'interrompit-elle, j'ai deux petites filles et …". Astoria étouffa un sanglot puis continua : "Je suis séparée depuis pas mal de temps. Il agissait un peu comme un _protecteur. Il s'occupait de mes filles quand j'étais absente, m'a aidé à payer payer les soins de ma sœur aînée, Daphné, qui souffre d'une maladie cardiaque." _

_Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, Astoria vidait son sac. Les mots semblaient parfois se bousculer pour sortir de sa bouche, comme s'ils avaient trop attendu pour sortir. Malgré les difficultés d'élocutions dues à sa paralysie partielle, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler avant d'avoir tout dit._

_La Plume à Papote noircissait le parchemin. Hermione et Malefoy hochaient la tête de temps en temps, signe qu'Astoria avait toute leur attention._

"Un mois après, Marcus m'a fit une surprise. Il … il nous a acheté une villa. Il m'a demandée en mariage juste après. Il m'a fait signer un contrat de mariage pour prouver notre amour. Pour nos fiançailles, il a décidé de nous organiser un voyage en Italie. Mais d'abord, il m'a demandé d'aller en France, à St Tropez. Il m'a dit qu'il m'y rejoindrait. J'ai fait le trajet toute seule, j'ai réservé un hôtel et une voiture sorcière. J'ai attendu Marcus à l'hôtel toute la journée. Puis toute la soirée. Quand il est enfin arrivé, il était 22h."

La voix d'Astoria n'était plus qu'un murmure. Hermione pressentait que la suite du voyage d'Astoria ne serait pas aussi idyllique qu'un voyage de fiançailles est censé l'être. Les yeux d'Astoria commençaient à s'embuer de larmes qu'elle retenait.

"Donc Marcus est arrivé à 22h, reprit Malefoy d'une voix douce qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, il … il m'a dit de prendre mes bagages, que l'on partait en Italie tout de suite. J'ai … j'ai pas compris pourquoi soudainement nous devions partir. Mais il a vraiment insisté pour qu'on parte. Il faisais nuit. Il a voulu que chacun prenne une voiture. Là non plus j'ai pas compris pourquoi. Mais persisté. Il fallait prendre deux voitures. C'était comme ça point. Il m'a diit que j'avais qu'à le suivre. Donc on est … on est partis. Je le suivais, comme convenu. Puis je l'ai perdu de vue. Je ne le voyais plus nulle part."

La voix d'Astoria se brisa. Et cette fois, les larmes coulèrent vraiment sur ses joues pâles. Elle hoqueta mais continua malgré tout :

"Le véhicule dans lequel j'étais à été percuté par derrière. Il … il s'est retrouvé immobilisé. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été que j'étais seule, à 23h, en pleine nuit, dans un pays que je ne connaissait pas et … et que je ne savait pas où était mon fiancé. Et là … et là … et là, sanglote Astoria, quelqu'un a ouvert la portière passager. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que … que c'était quelqu'un qui venait m'aider. Mais il m'a tenu les bras pendant que … que quelqu'un d'autre ouvrait ma porte. Celui de mon côté m'a frappé avec … je sais pas … je pense que c'est une batte de Quiddich. Il visait ma nuque pendant que l'autre me tenais pour que … pour que je bouge pas. J'ai … j'ai entendu ma nuque craquer, balbutia-t-elle en larmes. Et je les ai entendus, eux. Ils criaient qu'ils allaient me crever, ils … ils m'ont insultée. Ils parlaient anglais, pas … pas français. Celui qui me frappait a … a arrêté. J'ai cru que … que c'était enfin fini. Mais non, ils n'avaient pas finis. Il m'a relevé brusquement la tête. Ma nuque me faisait tellement … tellement mal que je voulais juste mourir pour que ça … ça s'arrête, pour que j'ai plus mal, pour qu'ils me laissent tran … tranquille. Mais non. Il m'a vidé une bouteille d'alcool di … directement dans la gorge. Ça m'a brûlée l'intérieur. Et là … et là c'est le trou noir."

Astoria pleurait réellement. Hermione lui pris délicatement une main et Malefoy lui tendit un mouchoir. Astoria le prit, essuya ses larmes mais ne continua pas son récit. La Plume à Papote, qui n'avait pas cessé d'écrire pendant qu'Astoria déroulait son histoire, flottait à présent quelques millimètres au-dessus du parchemin, attendant la suite.

"Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? demanda Hermione précautionneusement. Par quel miracle êtes-vous ici devant nous ?

\- Ils … ils m'ont laissée à moitié morte dans la voiture, expliqua Astoria. C'est des Aurors moldus français qui m'ont retrouvée le lendemain matin, par hasard pendant qu'ils patrouillaient. J'étais inconsciente, ils m'ont dit. C'est eux qui ont appelé des Médicomages moldus. Ils m'ont amené, toujours inconsciente, dans un hôpital français moldu. J'étais inconsciente, mais j'entendais ce qui ce disait autour de moi. Je les entendais dire que … que mes chances de survie étaient très très minces, et que même si je survivais, je garderai des séquelles toute … toute ma vie."

Astoria se tut quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils comme pour se remémorer la suite des événements.

"Je me suis fait opérer une première fois à l'hôpital français, pour essayer de remettre ma nuque en place. Les Aurors moldus sont revenus me voir quand j'étais réveillée. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais inconsciente de conduire avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. En fait, ils ont cru que j'avais eu un accident de voiture à cause de l'alcool que les deux hommes m'ont forcée à boire. Marcus est passé me voir. Je l'avais pas revu depuis … depuis ce moment là, et il revenait comme une fleur. Il était accompagné en plus. Par Pansy Parkinson. Il m'a dit 'J'ai parlé aux Médicomages, tu t'en sortira pas, tu vas crever'. Ils sont partis, lui et Pansy, et le ne les ai plus jamais revus. L'affaire en France a été classée comme accident de voiture. Ensuite, j'ai été rapatriée à Londres, à Ste Mangouste. Ils m'ont encore opérée et j'ai été greffée des os parce que même le Poussos ne pouvait rien faire. Je suis restée à St Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui, je suis encore vivante grâce à la médecine sorcière."

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement dans le bureau 394, le temps que les deux Aurors assimilent les informations.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est Marcus Flint qui a voulu attenter à votre vie ? interrogea Malefoy en essayant de ne pas brusquer Astoria.

\- Ça m'est pas venu sur le moment. En fait, ça m'est venu avant hier. Je me suis fait cambrioler. Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Marcus. Mes sortilèges de protection n'ont pas détecté d'effraction. Il peut rentrer chez moi effraction puisque c'est le seul qui a la clé de chez moi. Je lui avait donnée quand nous étions ensemble. Ça, c'est le premier point, expliqua Astoria. Le deuxième point, c'est que la seule chose qui ai disparue, c'est le double du contrat de mariage que je possédais. Je pense que … je pense que Marcus a essayé de me tuer pour récupérer les 7 millions de Gallions que le contrat de mariage promettait si je décédai accidentellement, déclara-t-elle d'une traite. Sauf que j'ai survécu. Je pense qu'il est venu récupérer les preuves pour être sûr d'être à l'abri. Pour que je ne puisse l'accuser de tentative de meurtre. Pour que vous ne lui trouviez aucun mobile qui puisse laisser penser que je peux avoir raison."

La Plume à Papote s'arrêta d'écrire. Hermione et Malefoy se regardèrent, puis tournèrent leur regard vers Astoria.

"Faites quelque chose s'il-vous-plait", les supplia la jeune femme, une partie de son visage les implorant, l'autre restant désespérément paralysée, sans aucune expression.


End file.
